


Professionalism

by sirnando



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirnando/pseuds/sirnando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alvaro comes back. Isco hates it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professionalism

**Author's Note:**

> NOT the best but Alvaro's back and I freaked.

Isco didn't talk about the times with Alvaro because the times with Alvaro ended with Alvaro promising him he would never ever leave him and then the next day giving in a request to move.

'A change in scenery' was his justification for the move and all Isco could do was shrug his shoulders at him.

He didn't waste his time with aesthetic assholes anyways.

So Isco remained bitter about the times with Alvaro thus he never talked about them and everyone knew to not bring it up.

Except for Alvaro who decided he wanted to talk about the times with Alvaro by moving his scenery back.

~

He knew Alvaro came back because there were announcements, yet people still whispered about it when he was around.

It was fine, they were being nice. But how stupid could they be? Whispering didn't mean he magically became deaf.

Or that his anger and hatred subsided.

But that was a different story. The current story he had was ignoring and staying away from Alvaro. His mom would call it immature but he called strategic. He didn't need to talk to him anyways so why bother being around him and entice conversation?

He was a professional after all? And Alvaro had once called him that too, but it didn't matter now. Not important.

Because Alvaro Morata probably-had-another-last-name (that Isco remembered but decided to be petty) did not matter no matter how many forever ever's he had promised.

~

Alvaro expected it really. The ignoring spree. It was Isco after all and he'd been with him long enough to understand that Isco didn't last very long (in many ways) so it'd be over soon enough.

He moved because he had reasons. He didn't offer Isco to move with him because of other reasons. Reasons filled up all his reasoning whereas Isco tended to reason with blank papers. It was fine, Alvaro would wait.

It was nice seeing him again though.

~

"He's been like, staring at you, this whole entire freaking time." Sergio forgot about the unmentionable three days into Alvaro's arrival.

"What you don't got you think is hot." Isco answered, tying up his shoes.

Sergio was doing the same, having a harder time, "so you're hoping he still finds you hot?"

"I never said that."

"But you just sa-"

"Listen, sometimes I say things and I don't think them through. That was one of those. It rhymed so I'm still giving myself some credit but ignore it. Go ask Luka to tie your shoes for you."

Isco left. Sergio looked for Luka.

~

"So how is it over there anyways? In Italy Italia?"

"It's nice." Alvaro offered, but then realized Lucas was being extremely nice for pairing up with him during stretches, so maybe he should say more. "It's really nice."

"Right." Lucas nodded. "And the weather?"

"Even nicer."

Lucas looked towards Isco who was fighting with Sergio. "So how about that?" He motioned towards their direction. "Any of that back in Italy Italia?"

"Dumbassery? Yeah, tons of it."

"Well yeah but like, Isco."

"What about Isco?"

"Didn't you two ....." Lucas winked. Alvaro sighed and got up from the ground.

"Yes. We winked sometimes and that's all I'm saying about the subject. I moved back for the club not some gnome." And he ran off.

Maybe Marcelo would agree to be partners?

~

"Well you have to talk to him someday." Isco made a mental note not to express his plans to James ever again.

"No? No I really don't."

"You really do. It'll come up someday and you'll have no way out of it."

"I have every intent to skip that day. Move here," he positioned James in front of him and pressed his back into his. "Is he gone?"

"Nope, you said it right as he was running by actually." James saw Alvaro smirk, wished Isco could've seen it.

"Well," Isco shoved James aside, "do a better job next time, damn."

"You're not ignoring him forever."

"I'm ignoring him forever."

~

"He thinks he's ignoring you forever."

Alvaro nodded along with Marcelo's narrative.

"He's pretty adamant about it."

"But it's Isco."

"Yes it's Isco well Isco's can change in a year. He had a tougher season, he became more determined."

Alvaro rolled his eyes. "But it's Isco, Marcelo, it's just Isco."

Marcelo sighed. "You're right, man, just Isco."

~

And just Isco managed to ignore Alvaro for a week.

Whenever Alvaro was near, he'd run to James and start conversation, even if it was just "blah blah blah yes blah" and Alvaro heard it but he never mentioned anything.

He managed then for a week and a half and Marcelo, Sergio and Cristiano started a little tick mark record on one of the walls. Sergio was taking bets, Cristiano advised him not to because it was un captain like.

Isco managed for two weeks and Toni bought him a present for it. "Here, have this yoyo I found in my basement. I'm so proud of your dedication."

Isco managed for two and a half weeks. Gareth encouraged to write a book. "The passion you have for this hobby is evident. I'd be honored to buy a copy."

Isco managed for three weeks until Alvaro decided maybe it was time he needed to initiate. He hated initiating but he was going to do it for Isco's own good.

~

Zidane assigned the seats numerically on the flight to Canada. Why? No one knew. Did they like it? No.

Especially Isco who's 21 buddy was Alvaro.

"Hello Isco, may I sit here?" Isco heard the sarcasm and he could never pass up sarcasm, so he changed up his plan. He'd talk, but it wasn't going to be pretty (which yes he knew would be hard because he was extra pretty but he would handle).

"I was saving it for a friend, number 20."

"Oh well, it's numerical and 21 should be sitting here actually."

"No, no I don't remember a 21 on our team last year? It's definitely supposed to be 20." And God loved Isco because Jese walked in at that moment. "Oh, thank god Jese! Here Jese, your seats here." He brushed aside Alvaro's stuff and Jese sat down (he loved drama).

"I'm supposed to sit there."

"No, no you're not."

"Yes I a-"

"A 20/21 change doesn't matter. Just sit down so we can leave." Zidane yelled from the front.

Alvaro sat. Isco and Jese fist bumped.

~

The second time Alvaro had a chance was when Isco was getting a haircut from Keylor. He had to sit still so he was vulnerable and couldn't go anywhere.

But he came when Keylor was finishing up and Isco was standing. Oh well, he had to try.

He walked in, Isco pretended not to glance in the mirror. Alvaro didn't hide his stare.

"You have hair everywhere." He mumbled and brushed some away from Isco's ear. Isco stiffened. Touching wasn't allowed. No one ever said you could touch?

"It looks professional."

Isco tightened even more. His mouth didn't. "Ha, yeah it does doesn't it? You should try it sometimes."

And Alvaro decided it was time to leave.

~

They got their roommates on a slip of paper. Isco opened his next to James hoping it was James but it wasn't James and James didn't have Isco.

It was Alvaro. "This is a fucking set up. There is no way in hell that we just randomly ended up together. Who set this up? Who thought it was funny?" He waved the slip around as everyone watched terrified.

"I cannot fucking believe the nerve you people have this is outrageous. No way I'm switching for James, who has James?"

"I'm keeping James, sorry." Cristiano muttered. Isco shot James a look.

"Traitor." He grabbed his suitcase and barged into the elevator. Alvaro took the stairs.

Sergio bumped into Marcelo's hip. "Told you it'd be great."

~

Isco got to the room first so he chose the bed closest to the window.

"But you know I like the beds near the window?" It was true, he always got them and Isco was happy to give. But now Isco wasn't happy.

"That's too bad."

Alvaro rolled his eyes. "Why are you being like this?"

"I'm not being like anything."

"Yes you are. You're being an ass."

"I'm always like this."

"No you're not, you're being an ass and sorry if you're mad that I came back but can you just stop being an ass?"

Isco thought for a second. "No." Alvaro sighed and threw his suitcase to the ground.

"Well I would pack your stuff and move back if you don't like it because you looked better as a zebra than a fucking plum anyways."

"You look like a plum too?"

"A fucking majestic plum whereas you're wrinkly and feel like curdled crap."

It was a tough one, because in the times with Alvaro, Alvaro would have been expected to say something more outrageous back but a) he didn't know if it was appropriate and b) he didn't know what to say. One season gone really got him out of shape.

Isco stared at Alvaro, mouth open, the little croak coming out.

"Shut your mouth you look pitiful."

"At least I don't look and ask for pity."

Isco shot him a glare. "You think I asked for pity?"

"I know you."

"You knew me." He decided it was time for a walk.

The door slammed, Alvaro fell on the bed.

~  
Isco was back to ignoring. It was a normal decisions from a normal person because this was an abnormal situation and Alvaro was being an asshole.

If he wanted to be an asshole, he was going to get more asshole responses.

“Isco,” he tried running next to him during the warm up but Isco would just pick up his pace. “Isco you can’t ignore me forever.”

“Well you know what when I say forever I mean forever. I don't mean forever except for the next year because I had a sudden urge to globe trot.”  
He picked up his speed even more and Alvaro didn’t have enough energy or effort within him to catch up.

~  
“Was it bad?” Alvaro was asking James. James seemed to be the only decent one to get information from.

“Yeah, you could say that. I wasn’t as close to him. But he didn’t talk for a long while and you can imagine how weird that was.”

“I didn’t mean it.” James smiled at him pitifully. 

“Sure you didn’t, but you still did it.”

~

Isco was already in their room when Alvaro came in. He was showered and under the covers. It was 7:00 but Alvaro didn’t say anything because the lights were off.

He had the option of leaving and seeing if one of the guys was doing something or mirroring Isco.

He got in the shower. Not that he was giving in, but it had been a long flight.

~

Isco heard the shower go on, since his head was turned towards the window. That was odd, he would’ve expected the eligible bachelor to bar hop illegally with Karim like they used to.

But apparently he wasn’t up for it because 20 minutes later he was out and climbing into bed.

“Sorry.”

Isco wasn’t sure if he heard right So Alvaro repeated for him. “I really am sorry.”

Isco didn’t offer anything. He assumed Alvaro was flinching on the other side.

"Why did you leave?" Alvaro was startled. He didn’t expect anything back.

"I had reasons." he muttered.

"Fucking genius. Everyone has reasons. What were the reasons?"

"I wanted to play."

"You were playing here."

"More."

"Greedy." Alvaro laughed, Isco smiled and was happy the darkness concealed it.

“I was. But I got better. And they said they wanted me back and I couldn’t say no, this was the dream.”

Isco chewed on that for a moment. “Well I was pretty pissed off.”

“I know.”

“But I guess I’m glad you’re back.”

“I know.”

“Asshole.” And this time they both laughed, Isco let his be heard. He turned back to the window (his head had tilted a little towards Alvaro).

“Isco?”

“Hm?”

“I'm cold”

“I'm not getting into bed with you.”

It was always worth a try.

~

Isco decided he was going to sit next to Alvaro at the breakfast table the next morning. Everyone was shocked, even Alvaro considering he had gotten ready and ran to the dining area before Isco had gotten dressed. (He was nervous).

“Your butts still in good condition.” (He wasn’t nervous anymore after they’d sat down).

“Don’t the Italians have nice butts?”

“No, they don't have very nice butts.”

Isco stared at him. “That's a lie, their asses are legendary. I’ve paged through thousands of photos.”

Alvaro laughed. “They’re alright. I like gnomey butts more though.”

“I have a gnomey butt.”

“Will the gnomey butt consider keeping me warm then?”

“The gnomey butt will consider it.”

(The gnomey butt did. It decided silence wasn’t it’s forte and Alvaro had suffered enough).


End file.
